Damon (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Damon Archibald. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Damon Archibald, a fan with Darren Murphy. * Benders Universe - Damon, a Non-bender from Earth Kingdom. C-D * Circus Universe - Damon, an sword-swallower, fire dancer, fire-eater and breather at Le Cirque de la Nuit (The Night Circus). * Daemons Universe - Damon Archibald, his daemon, Gracelyn, settled as a red fox. * Doggie Universe - Damon Archibald, (biologically ), Gaciot representative within the Roderick Family and best friend and right hand man of Feral Santiago, oldest son of the Roderick Alpha. E-F * Fairy Tales Universe - Prince Damon, a remake of The Little Mermaid story. * Fantasy Universe – Daimon, a commoner from Kartika with healing knowledge. G-H * Gladiator Universe - Damus, a Greek Gladiator of the Nicolus' Ludus. * Hero Universe - Damon Archibald, aka Dread, 19 years old. Dread is a member of Team Justice, being one of the youngest members. Justus' fraternal twin and younger by three minutes. * Hogwarts Universe - Damon Archibald, a 5th year Gryffindor student, who plays Quidditch for the Gryffindor team and is the best friend of Justus Remington. * Hunger Games Universe - Damon, a tribute from DISTRICT 4, representing his district in the 72nd Hunger Games. I-J * Immortals Universe - Damon Archibald, an American World War II soldier made Immortal in year at the age of . * InFamous Universe - Damon, aka Subject 47, a conduit with powers based on water manipulation. He's Justus' younger brother by 10 months, who gets captured by the agency, and taken to the facility as a test subject, his brother is endlessly and indefatigably searching for him. K-L * Kitty Epidemic Universe - Damon, a werewolf sold to the vampire Niccolo de Luca as guard dog, falls in love with the cat, Darren. * Legendary Figures Universe - The Great Wind, the messenger of Brother Nature and basically the only one that he can call friend. The Great Wind mercilessly defends Brother Nature. M-N * Medieval Universe - Sir Damon Archibald, knight of King Henry in the service of Lord James. O-P * Pirates Universe – Damon Murphy, is the 22 year old First Mate and Navigator on The Poison Jewel under Captain Justus. * Prison Universe - Damon Archibald, is Darren's lawyer. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - Corporal Damon Archibald, also called "Doc", is the team's Medic. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe – Damon Archibald, a 17 year old American sixth form born in New York City, to a wealthy family as an only child. He gets transferred to the London shifting school because of its high reputation. He's the best friend of Justus Remington and his shift is a Red fox. * Single Parenthood Universe - Damon Archibald, a teammate of Justus Hawkins and a old boyfriend of Darren Hawkins. * Space Universe - Daimon, a Nephilim from the planet Oadriax. He's the Physician of the ship. U-W * Wolf's Rain Universe - Daimon, a wolf and the pack's unofficial "babysitter" due to his younger age compared to the other adult wolves. X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Damon, a survivor of the apocalypse. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe